The present invention relates to a connector used for a plate-like connection target such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or a flexible flat cable (FFC).
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2002-124331, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The connector disclosed in JP-A 2002-124331 is configured such that an FPC or FFC is pressed against metal contacts by part of an actuator formed of an insulating material (pusher).
When an FPC or FFC is pressed against contacts by movement of a pusher along an insertion direction (or removal direction) of the FPC or FFC as in the connector disclosed in JP-A 2002-124331, shearing stress is applied to the FPC or FFC. This shearing stress may cause breakage of the FPC or FFC if connection and disconnection of the FPC or FFC to the connector is repeated. Additionally, if the FPC or FFC is held between a member of metal and a member of an insulating material, stable connection cannot be established by wear of the insulating material.
In contrast to such a connector, JP-A 2006-179267 discloses a connector having metal members to hold an FPC or FFC therebetween. This connector can establish relatively stable connection. Furthermore, according to the connector disclosed in JP-A 2006-179267, no shearing stress that would practically be problematic is applied to the FPC or FFC unlike the connector disclosed in JP-A 2002-124331. Thus, fear of breakage of the FPC or FFC is reduced.
However, the connector disclosed in JP-A 2006-179267 has a structural problem that the size of the connector increases.